Downtown
by Anitikis
Summary: "-Dime lo que quieres, Lena.- susurra ella, tras darle un respiro a su boca para iniciar un descenso abrupto por su cuello. -Dilo.- No tiene voz para responder. (...) El hecho de estar aprisionada entre en muro y la pared a horcajadas sobre Kara es demasiado, y la fricción entre sus cuerpos. -Downtown- murmura, entre gemidos, retorciéndose con cada beso... "


_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics, me adjudico únicamente la trama._

* * *

 **Downtown**

No puede quitarle la vista de encima.

Tiene a media, o realidad a toda, National City dentro de aquel recinto: eruditos, empresarios, socios, empleados de L-Corp, reporteros, escritores, filántropos, amigos... En fin, son tantos que no podría nombrarlos todos.

Y aun así, sólo tiene la vista fija en Kara.

Tiene que decir, en su defensa, que el vestido que trae debería ser completamente ilegal. ¿Cómo una prenda puede mostrar tan poco y a la vez sugerir tanto? Porque sí, el vestido que la rubia lleva es discreto. Apenas deja a la vista sus brazos y tobillos, lo que la situación, en este caso la gala de beneficencia anual de L-Corp, requiere. El problema es que se ciñe a su cuerpo de tal manera que marca todas y cada una de sus curvas.

Y vaya que las tiene...

Siente la garganta seca de repente, y ni bien vislumbra cómo un camarero se acerca a su posición con una charola llena de copas de vino espumante le hace una seña con la mano para que se aproxime. Todo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Es que es Lena Luthor, la anfitriona, y por tal motivo no puede negarse a ceder una pequeña parte de su tiempo para escuchar lo que sea que alguno de sus invitados tenga para decirle, en este caso el CEO de Rochester Industries.

Para su mala suerte sólo puede tomar una copa, por culpa del maldito protocolo claro, aunque en realidad se muere por beberse la ronda completa.

Mientras Tom Wallace sigue hablándole de números, ideas, y un posible trabajo en conjunto (¡ja!, que no ocurriría ni en un millón de años aunque no pueda decírselo) y ella continua esbozando su mejor sonrisa, la parte irracional de su cabeza tan sólo se concentra en Kara.

Está a un par de metros, posicionada justo al lado del hombro de Wallace, así que puede disimular sin ningún problema el fingir que le presta atención (que en realidad, sí lo hace) mientras sus ojos se deleitan con la rubia.

Conversa con Alex, con esa sonrisa en sus labios que podría iluminar el mundo entero opacando al astro rey, y al parecer el tinte de la conversación es humorístico porque, tras algo que su hermana mayor le dice, la dueña de su atención suelta una risa.

Dios... (o Rao, como ella suele decir). Si antes se veía perfecta, con ese gesto en sus labios su perfección se triplica. Y con ese maldito vestido negro marcando su exquisita figura...

Lo repite: tendría que ser ilegal.

Pero ella es Lena Luthor, también conocida como la mujer de las desgracias, y en honor a su nombre las cosas no tardan en salirse de control.

La torpeza natural de Kara hace acto de aparición, lo que lleva a que, sin querer, deje caer su bolso al suelo. Y, en el preciso momento en el que se agacha para tomarlo, ella pierde completamente el control.

Observa la secuencia con detenimiento, tratando de no olvidar lo de asentir cada tanto y sonreír a Wallace, pero ya sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos están enfocados en disfrutar de la perfecta y celestial imagen que la rubia está enseñándole. Su trasero. Su perfecto, armonioso e infernal trasero, que cubierto por ese ajustado vestido sobresale aún más. Es... Es...

Traga pesadamente, sintiendo otra vez la garganta seca a pesar de la copa de espumante que segundos atrás logró calmar su sed. Aunque vamos, tiene sed pero no precisamente de alcohol.

Y la cosa no termina ahí.

Porque sí, Kara sabe que la observa. Esa mirada traviesa, que a la vez resulta condenadamente sensual, instalada en su rostro tras reincorporarse se lo dice. El azul celeste de sus ojos está oscurecido, su mano libre está repasando el marco de sus gafas y sus dientes muerden parcialmente su labio inferior. Lo hace a propósito, a sabiendas del efecto que tendrá en ella.

Apenas si logran verse por unos segundos, pero son suficientes para que Lena entienda el mensaje. Ve como la rubia se marcha del salón repentinamente en dirección a los sanitarios, y sabe perfectamente qué es lo que debe hacer a continuación.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de este asunto en mi despacho la semana entrante, Tom. Aún tengo invitados que atender.- se excusa de repente, cortando lo que sea que Wallace estuviese diciendo.

-Por supuesto, concretaré una cita con tu asistente el lunes.- responde el rubio emocionado, sin siquiera percatarse de que no estuvo escuchando la última parte de sus delirios. Pobre, no quiere crearle falsas esperanzas pero sinceramente no quiere seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Sonríe por cortesía, antes de marcharse de allí con paso firme y decidido en dirección a su rubia tentación. No es que vaya a escaparse o algo, pero en National City el mal nunca duerme y, por lo tanto, tampoco su heroína y reportera estrella. Y vamos, que sinceramente tras aquella escenita no cree poder resistir algún desplante involuntario de Kara.

Esquiva uno a uno a los invitados que colman el salón, quienes por suerte no parecen notar su ansiedad. Aunque bueno, es una Luthor. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de niña fue a disimular cualquier tipo de emoción. "Porque lo principal siempre es mantener la imagen". Así fue siempre... hasta que cierta reportera de sonrisa radiante y expresividad manifiesta incurrió en su vida y la puso patas arriba.

Llega hasta el pasillo de los sanitarios, pero increíblemente estos se hallan vacíos. Hubiese pensando que quizás Kara no fue en esa dirección, si no fuera que el aroma dulzón de su perfume dejó un rastro invisible hacia su persona.

Enfila hacia el servicio de damas, más en ese momento se percata que el elevador localizado al final de pasillo está subiendo al sector superior del edificio hasta detenerse en la planta veinticinco. Duda mucho que algunos de los camareros o los invitados esté interesado en entrar a su apartamento, así que eso sólo deja una opción.

Segundos después, ya dentro del cubículo y a salvo de las miradas curiosas de National City, se da el lujo de sonreír emocionada mordiéndose el labio. Puede, o en realidad seguro, que lo guardias que vigilan el edificio estén viéndola en esos momentos, pero poco le importa, y además se les paga demasiado bien por su discreción.

No puede evitarlo. Entre sus obligaciones en L-Corp, la organización de la gala benéfica y sus proyectos científicos personales lleva tres días sin estar a solas con Kara. No parece mucho tiempo, pero ya está tan acostumbrada a su presencia que siente que fuera muchísimo más. Y aunque la rubia tiene la capacidad de estar en segundos a su lado no insistió en visitarla estas noches, porque sabe que lo que ella necesitaba era dormir y que precisamente eso no sucedería si estaban juntas. Además tampoco es que ella no tenga sus obligaciones, porque entre su trabajo en CatCo y la lucha diaria contra el crimen apenas si tiene tiempo para descansar.

El pasillo se halla sumido en completa calma, y hasta dudaría en pensar que fue Kara quien subió hasta allí de no ser porque la puerta de su apartamento se halla entreabierta. Nadie, además de la chica de acero, goza del privilegio de una llave extra.

El recibidor y el salón principal están sumidos en penumbras, tan sólo tenuemente iluminados por las luces de National City que ingresan por el ventanal principal. Lejos de asustarse, Lena avanza con paso decidido e ingresa a su hogar, intuyendo las intenciones de su rubia tentación.

No falla.

Tan pronto como se aleja de la puerta esta se cierra a sus espaldas, y al segundo siguiente se ve aprisionada entre los fornidos brazos de la heroína que toda la ciudad ama.

-¿Aburrida en su propia fiesta, señorita Luthor?- murmura Kara junto a su oído, mientras sus manos ya dibujan su cintura y parte de su abdomen por sobre el vestido.

-Distraída, diría yo- logra articular, y es que eso es algo sumamente difícil cuando la rubia ya está dejando un sendero de besos en la base de cuello, allí donde la piel queda al desnudo.

No piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarse dominar. Pega su cuerpo al suyo y con un rápido movimiento sus manos tantean las curvas de la menor de las Danvers, todo hasta encontrar aquella parte de su anatomía que le fascina y que ha provocado que pierda la compostura en segundos en plena velada.

-¿Puede saberse la causa?- pregunta la kriptoniana, y Lena tan solo sonríe victoriosa al oír como su voz flanquea.

Porque sí, Kara se vuelve vulnerable cada vez que toca su trasero.

-Creo que ya sabes cuál es- responde, para pellizcar entonces su gluteo derecho, sonsacándole una risa que, si bien es inocente, logra subir aun más su libido.

Es que todo de Kara Danvers la enciende. Desde esos anteojos de pasta que nunca lograron engañarla, pasando por esas camisas que viste en CatCo y hasta su ropa interior vieja de las Spice Girls. Desde su transparente sonrisa, hasta esa mueca infernal que esboza cuando la seduce. Desde su look inocente de reportera, hasta el traje con capa...

Mierda, el traje de Supergirl.

No se atreve a decírselo a Kara, para no subirle el ego y no porque le apene, pero arruina su ropa interior cada vez que la ve llegar volando a la terraza de su oficina con eso puesto. Y se hace responsable de ello, porque todo se originó tras una fantasía suya que ella no se negó a cumplir.

La rubia no pierde más el tiempo ni la deja divagar, y en un rápido y preciso movimiento la voltea hasta que quedan de frente. Luce tan consumida por el deseo que cualquiera pensaría que no dudaría en estrellar su boca en un desesperado beso, pero eso no ocurre. Se toma tu tiempo, acariciando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas y besando suavemente la otra delineando un camino que va conduciendo hasta su boca.

No es hasta que sus labios se encuentran que Lena nota lo mucho que lleva extrañando a Kara.

Es un beso pausado, lento; un final muy raro para la danza seductora y caliente que minutos antes improvisaban, pero lo que en realidad necesitan. Claro que se han besado en estos días, pero siempre con prisa y disfrutando realmente poco del contacto. Y eso es casi un pecado, porque la rubia besa bien. _Demasiado_ bien

El ambiente, claro, se calienta rápido.

No sabe si fue por la mano que la kriptoniana enterró en su cabello o por el impulso repentino que tuvo de abrazarse a su cintura delineando las curvas de su abdomen marcado, pero el punto es que ahoga un gemido cuando Kara desciende por su mandíbula y comienza a marcar su cuello. Calcula la presión justa para hacerla suspirar pero sin llegar dejarle marcas... o al menos eso quiere creer.

Sus manos cobran vida propia (y es que su cerebro está temporalmente fuera de servicio debido a los besos de la rubia), con lo que inician un recorrido ascendente por la silueta de la chica de acero hasta llegar a sus hombros. Jesús, Rao o quien sea el jodido Dios que esté escuchando. Sentir aquellos músculos fibrosos semicontraídos, y recordar lo que son capaces de hacer...

De repente, siente aún más calor.

-¿Te importaría perderte la cena?- suelta Lena entonces, consciente de que a ella no le molestaría en absoluto saltearse los tres platillos de la noche, incluyendo ese exquisito pato cantones que le sugirió el chef cuando confeccionaban el menú.

Kara deja su cuello al instante, como si repentinamente hubiese despertado de un trance en la que su única orden era besar cada centímetro de su piel. Busca sus ojos al instante, y a pesar de la tenue iluminación Lena es capaz de advertir el carmín en sus mejillas.

-No te hice subir aquí con esas intenciones, yo sólo...- se queda sin palabras a mitad de la frase, y, como si eso fuera una forma de encontrarlas, acomoda sus lentes desde la patilla derecha.

Lena está, siendo franca y directa, completamente mojada en estos momentos, pero puede relegar eso a un segundo lugar para apreciar lo tierna que se ve la rubia toda nerviosa y apenada.

En serio, es adorable.

Sabe lo que la chica intenta decirle, porque la conoce demasiado y porque sus ojos azul cielo logran transmitir todo aquello que no puede verbalizar, pero quiere disfrutar un poco de esa faceta suya.

Kara es así. Puede ser una chica hormonada y seductora que consigue encenderla con tan solo una mirada, pero ante todo la respeta. A ella y a su trabajo. Sabe el tiempo que invirtió organizando la velada y lo mucho que está en juego, así que es comprensible que esté pensando si quedarse allí durante la cena sea lo más conveniente.

Pues bien, ella no necesita pensarlo demasiado.

La chica de acero sigue tartamudeando sin saber muy bien que decir, así que para tranquilizarla Lena tan sólo le besa una mejilla y acaricia la otra con una de sus manos. Despacio, muy lento; como si quisiera que ese mágico momento durara una eternidad. Sobra decir que con eso la silencia y logra que le sonría abiertamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-En este preciso momento tengo en mente una misión para usted, señorita Danvers.- murmura, o más bien suelta en una especie de gemido ronco junto a su oído, pegando nuevamente su cuerpo al de la kriptoniana mientras delinea sus costados con sus manos.

No responde, pero por la forma errática en la que comienza a respirar sabe que ya casi lograra su cometido.

-Compláceme, Kara. Compláceme como tú sabes hacerlo.- agrega, antes de lanzarse a la parte lateral de su cuello para besar aquella área que sabe que es la debilidad de la rubia, mientras sus manos suben de improviso hasta su rostro y retiran sus gafas.

Porque sí, hoy necesita que Kara Zor-El entre en escena.

Lo descubrió por casualidad, una noche en la que ambas estaban besándose en el sofá de su sala. Ya hacía bastante que dejaron de prestarle atención a la película, el plan inicial de la cita, y podría decirse que era ella quien llevaba las riendas esa noche porque tenía a Kara a medio desvestir y aprisionada bajo su cuerpo. Bastó con quitarle las gafas para que su estado de sumisa cambiara, y esa noche terminó siendo ella quien se rindiera al control de aquella faceta desconocida de la chica de acero. Le gusta llamarla por su nombre de nacimiento, como si fuera otra persona esperando emerger con aquella señal.

Y definitivamente lo hace.

Con un rápido movimiento, Kara eleva su rostro y se apodera de sus labios, esta vez con hambre y poca delicadeza, mientras que su mano libre la carga sin ninguna dificultad hasta la altura de su cintura. No es difícil entender sus intenciones, de modo que Lena abre sus piernas y se aferra a su cuerpo tanto como le es posible (agradece entonces que su vestido no sea ajustado y le permita libre movimiento).

Es... es... En realidad aun no puede encontrar una palabra que describa lo que Kara produce en ella cada que la besa.

Siente fuego recorriendo sus venas, quemando todo a su paso. Siente que se eleva hasta la estratosfera, a velocidad superior a la de la luz (algo que sabe que es científicamente imposible, pero que le den a la ciencia en ese momento). Siente una corriente eléctrica que atraviesa su cuerpo, y acaba con cada pensamiento racional. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Definitivamente no es algo de este mundo, lo que resulta un poco gracioso sabiendo que la chica de acero no es de la Tierra.

Dejan el suelo (bueno, Kara deja el suelo), y flotan por sobre la moqueta. No es que pueda ser muy consciente de sus acciones, y es que aquella forma que tiene la rubia de besarla no le permite pensar, pero siente como su espalda choca contra, lo que supone, es uno de los muros de la sala.

Parece que su habitación no entra en los planes, y de sólo imaginar lo que Kara tiene en mente se...

-Dime lo que quieres, Lena.- susurra ella, tras darle un respiro a su boca para iniciar un descenso abrupto por su cuello. -Dilo.-

No tiene voz para responder, y es que los gemidos involuntarios que escapan de sus labios no se lo permiten. El hecho de estar aprisionada entre en muro y la pared a horcajadas sobre Kara es demasiado, y la fricción entre sus cuerpos... Rao. Siente que el deseo la consumirá en cualquier momento.

Y eso le permite formular la respuesta que la kriptoniana necesita.

- _Downtown..._ \- murmura, entre gemidos, retorciéndose con cada beso que la chica de acero deja sobre su piel.

Pero es que pareciera que no quiere darle un respiro.

Kara es habilidosa, de modo que se las ingenia para mantenerla arrinconada contra el muro y sin descuidar su cuerpo. Una mano suya viaja por sus pechos, tanteándolos por sobre el vestido, en tanto que la otra, más audaz y atrevida, ya está levantando su falda mientras acaricia su muslo a su paso. Todo sin dejar de besarla. Todo sin que represente el mínimo uso de su fuerza.

-¿Así es como le llamas ahora?- el tono jocoso de la rubia logra hacerla sonreír, pero aquel gesto pronto es borrado por un jadeo intenso que escapa de su boca al sentir cómo los labios de su acompañante descienden hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

Mierda.

Aquello logra elevar aún más su temperatura corporal, al punto de creer que sufrirá combustión espontánea de un momento a otro.

Cierra los ojos, justo cuando la boca de Kara atrapa su pezón por sobre la ropa. Y sí, puede que hayan unas cuantas capas de tela por encima pero eso no impide que exhale una seguidilla de gemidos. Claro que el hecho de no traer sostén ayuda demasiado.

Muerde, chupa, suelta suspiros roncos cada tanto. Lena ya no está segura de que es lo que logra calentarla más: si la boca de la rubia haciendo estragos en sus pechos o el éxtasis reflejado en su rostro. Y es que es una imagen tan erótica ver a Kara así de desinhibida, toda consumida por el deseo.

No se sorprende cuando los habilidosos dedos de la chica de acero se deslizan por entre sus piernas, tanteando con poca delicadeza sus pliegues por encima de la diminuta pieza de encaje que usa esa noche. Mierda. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, y aunque la ropa sobre y la noche recién comience sabe que no falta mucho para que toque el cielo con las manos.

En un arranque toma el rostro de Kara con ambas manos, obligándola a encontrarse con el suyo y fundir sus labios en un beso hambriento, sintiendo cómo dos de sus dedos se aventuran en su interior favorecidos por la humedad que ya la invade.

-Por Rao- suelta, en gemido mezclado con un suspiro, porque puede que ya haya adquirido inconscientemente la manía de Kara de maldecir usando el nombre del supremo dios de Krypton.

Su novia no es indiferente, y, quizás encendida por ello, empieza a mover su mano de forma rápida y sin delicadeza, en un perfecto control de su fuerza sin causarle daño alguno. _Oh no_ , más bien todo lo contrario...

No puede controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. Con cada embiste de la rubia siente que se aleja cada vez más del edificio de L-Corp y se acerca al cielo, aquel al que sólo la menor de las Danvers sabe llevarla.

Sus músculos se contraen, su agarre hacia ella se intensifica, su boca se inunda de un sabor metálico producto de lo fuerte que muerde sus labios en aquel beso...

Pero no es eso que lo quiere.

-Abajo- murmura, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para separarse de Kara y su adictiva boca. Como saliendo de su trance sus embistes se detienen y la mira completamente confundida, aunque de todos modos permanece con sus dedos en su interior. Lena desea que no lo hubiese hecho, porque se le hace tremendamente difícil siquiera pensar en esa situación. -Te quiero allí, abajo.-

No necesita decir más.

Haciendo alarde de su increíble fuerza, Kara la eleva en el aire con un simple movimiento hasta que la carga sobre sus hombros. A sabiendas de lo que viene dejar caer su espalda hasta chocar contra el muro, de modo que su pelvis queda arrinconada entre ello y el rostro de su novia.

La chica de acero no pierde el tiempo e inicia un sendero de besos por su muslo derecho, cerca, o más bien, al borde de su centro, pero sin llegar a rozarlo. Es únicamente su aliento lo que choca de lleno contra ello, y con cada suspiro de Kara la temperatura en esa zona de cuerpo sube cada vez más. Va a volverse loca.

 _-Sokao -_ suplica, y sin quererlo lo hace empleando el lenguaje de Krypton.

O puede que sí quisiera.

No es un secreto que a la rubia le pone a mil que le hable usando aquellos sonidos de su antiguo planeta, y aunque inicialmente sus clases de kriptoniano fueron con otros propósitos actualmente...

-¡Rao!- exclama, o más bien grita, cuando la lengua de su novia se deja de juegos y devora con hambre sus labios. Duda que alguien allí abajo la escuche, pero aunque alguien se atreviese a subir las paredes están insonorizadas.

La menor de las Danvers hace maravillas con su boca. Lame, chupa, succiona en los lugares correctos y a una velocidad perfecta. Tiene fascinación por sus brazos y ese abdomen escultural, pero si le preguntan cuál es su parte favorita de Kara y que sea honesta tendría que decir que su lengua. Cree que es el musculo que más desarrollado tiene.

Baja una de sus manos, tentada a hundirla en esas ondas color sol que tanto le fascinan, mientras involuntariamente su pelvis se inclina hacia adelante, buscando aún mas cercanía con la chica de acero (es físicamente imposible, pero no es algo que pueda controlar).

Es entonces cuando Kara vuelve a sorprenderla, y les ingenia para introducir dos de sus dedos mientras su lengua sigue jugando con su centro de placer, con movimientos acompasados que cada vez son más rápidos y...

-No quiero que termines todavía.- murmura la rubia, en un tono picaresco y aún perdida entre sus piernas. Y cuando baja la vista para encontrarse con su rostro le dedica un guiño junto a una sonrisa de lo más socarrona y chulesca.

Eso basta para que suceda.

Siente en ese segundo como sus músculos se contraen rítmicamente, al tiempo que suelta un sonoro gemido que irrumpe la quietud de su apartamento en la que están sumidas.

Es... es... es como volar. No en la misma forma (ya ha volado con Kara millones de veces, y por supuesto que no es lo mismo), pero la sensación que la invade cada vez que la kriptoniana la lleva al paraíso puede compararse con ello. Siente esa misma plenitud; se siente invencible, poderosa. Algo fuera de este mundo.

Claro que todos sus músculos de dejan ir, aunque ese no es problema para su chica, quien con un grácil movimiento se las ingenia para acunarla entre sus brazos hasta dejarla en el suelo, para luego juntar sus frentes mientras ambas recobran el aliento. Bueno, más bien mientras ella recobra el aliento porque se necesitan horas de sexo como para que Kara siquiera se agite (y no por nada, pero sabe con exactitud cuántas).

-Eso fue...- dice en un susurro, aunque no finaliza la frase debido a la falta de aire y también porque no sabe bien cómo hacerlo. Sus neuronas dejaron de hacer sinapsis hace ya varios minutos.

-Es tu culpa por traer ese vestido.- se excusa la superheroína de la ciudad, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le sonríe con chulería. Y es entonces cuando se percata que el labial de Kara es extremadamente bueno, porque tras todo lo que hizo apenas si se corrió unos milímetros en la comisura izquierda.

Lleva su mano derecha hasta aquel sitio, y aunque su intención tan solo es corregir el desperfecto se ve hipnotizada por la boca de la rubia. Aún tiene parte de su humedad cubriéndole el rostro. Es... excitante. Lo suficiente como para encenderla de nuevo a pesar de que aún sus músculos no se recuperan del orgasmo.

La chica de ojos azules parece entender sus pensamientos, y como si quisiera alterarla aún más pasa su lengua limpiando su rostro de forma lenta y sexy. Muy muy sexy. Y es entonces cuando Lena ya no soporta ser tan solo una espectadora y se lanza a sus labios con hambre.

Sentir su sabor en la boca de Kara le recuerda que es ella la única que ha disfrutado. Y aunque sabe que no es una competencia o una obligación el equiparar tantos no quiere dejar las cosas así. Después de ese orgasmo la chica de acero merece, mínimo, algo parecido.

Aprovecha que su novia está muy distraída besándola, y con un grácil movimiento invierte los roles hasta acorralarla contra el muro. Ciñe su cuerpo al suyo, dejando un nulo espacio entre ambas que, con la disposición, crea una fricción placentera.

Lena deja entonces sus labios, iniciando el trazado de un sendero descendente e irregular por el cuello de Kara.

-Creo que National City comenzará a preguntarse dónde está su CEO anfitriona...- murmura la rubia en un gemido, antes de suspirar pesadamente y empujar a la mencionada levemente desde sus caderas hasta establecer un espacio.

-Pero apenas si te he besado- arguye, totalmente en contra de dejar las cosas así. Puede que, con solo ese beso y a pesar del orgasmo, sintiera de nuevo ese escozor propio de la excitación. -Tú te me antojas más que el pato cantones-

Entorna sus ojos y sonríe, de esa manera seductora por la que que CatCo llegó a nombrarla "la soltera más sensual de la costa oeste". Nadie llega a resistirse, y mucho menos Kara. Esa sonrisa rivaliza perfectamente con su cara de cachorro perdido cuando de manipular personas se trata, así que está segura que ganará esta partida.

-Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo después de la gala, no pienso ir a ningún lado.- sentencia la rubia, puede que un tanto dubitativa, sin quitar la vista de sus labios, como si se hallara en trance.

Lena se olvida al instante de sus planes, y su sonrisa seductora no tarda en convertirse en una mueca de incredulidad: su ceja derecha se eleva, su boca esboza una sonrisa torcida y deja exhalar un profundo suspiro.

Sabe muy bien lo que implica la frase de la superheroína, y por la cantidad de antecedentes del pasado entiende que aquella afirmación difícilmente se cumpla. Es como si los villanos de National City esperasen a que su enemiga pronuncie esas palabras para poner en marcha sus malévolos planes, como si arruinar la vida sexual de Supergirl fuera parte de sus objetivos.

-Y descuida, que le prohibí a los agente de la DEO de solicitar mi ayuda a menos que fuese realmente necesario. Por esta noche el traje permanecerá colgado.- esa es la respuesta que recibe de su novia, quien se anticipa a lo que sea que pueda decirle. Acto seguido eleva su mano, como si de una promesa se tratase, y sonríe inocentemente enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Lena tan solo se rinde mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza. Duda que eso llegue a cumplirse, y también es consciente de que si ocurre inclusive será ella misma quien obligue a Kara a marcharse. Esa devoción por el bien y su sentido de protección hacia la raza humana es parte de su forma de ser, y precisamente una de las cosas por las que la ama.

Pero bueno, ¿quién dice que hasta que lo inevitable suceda no pueden divertirse?

Se acerca nuevamente a la chica de ojos azules una vez que recupera del suelo sus gafas, y sonríe de forma seductora, aunque esta vez con otra idea en mente.

-Podría subir a mi oficina una vez que todo esto termine... y no sé, quizás Supergirl podría hacerme una visita.- comenta, tras acomodar las lentes sobre el rostro de Kara y ordenando un poco los mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Cualquier buen observador notaria a kilómetros del aura a sexo que despide, y nadie, a excepción de Alex y sus amigos, sabe de su relación. No necesita que la prensa de National City especule sobre ello.

La rubia se muerde el labio, y es muy evidente que sus ojos ya están centrados otra vez en sus labios rojizos. Lena tan solo finge que no lo nota, porque fue idea de Kara dejarlo para más tarde y porque puede que disfrute verla así.

-O bueno, si Supergirl no está disponible quizás podría...- prosigue, restándole importancia a la situación mientras se aleja en dirección al tocador para corroborar que su aspecto sea el apropiado antes de bajar a la fiesta.

Claro que no llega siquiera a terminar la frase cuando su novia la interrumpe.

-¡Por supuesto que aparecerá!- sentencia saliendo de su trance y siguiéndola a traves de la sala, y Lena tiene que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse de la situación. Puede que sea una adulta, pero tomarla el pelo resulta tan fácil como engañar a una niña pequeña. -No le dejaré el camino libre a Prince.-

Ah sí, puede que Kara tenga la absurda teoría de que Diana quiere algo con ella.

Desde que fueron presentadas en un evento benéfico de Wayne Enterprises hace un par de meses que no para de pensar en ello, y el hecho de que la Amazona disfrute provocándola con frases en doble sentido e invadiendo su espacio personal no ayuda. Lena la considera esa hermana que no tuvo y sabe que la mayor piensa lo mismo, pero su novia esta cegada por esos celos infundados y siempre que Diana Prince entra en discusión deja relucir su lado posesivo, que lleva la mayoría de las veces a sexo rudo y pasional.

Quizás, esa es la única razón por la que tolera los disparates de Kara.

-Pues, para tu buena suerte, su vuelo se retrasó y no vendrá la gala de esta noche.- murmura, luego de que la heroína la detenga abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás para besarle el cuello, y la escucha reír victoriosa por lo bajo.

-Si no fuera que dejé mi teléfono con Alex ya le hubiese mandado una selfie presumiéndole tu hermoso cuello y enseñándole lo mucho que me pertenece.- Lena rueda los ojos, aunque ríe cuando la rubia sube y baja las manos por su abdomen provocándole cosquillas.

Son las dos superheroína más importantes del planeta... y aun así no dejan de actuar como un par de crías.

De todos modos Kara no deja que se distraiga mucho. Encendida por aquella punzada de celos retoma la tarea de besar su cuello con fervor, y lo que antes eran roces suaves en su vientre ahora se convierten en caricias atrevidas que recorren su figura al completo.

Bueno, parece que después de todo sí van a perderse la cena.

Antes de que todo pensamiento racional desaparezca de su cabeza Lena hace un pequeño recordatorio de agradecer a Diana por su grandiosa idea de provocar a Kara. Quién diría que un poco de sana y fingida competencia mejorarían increíblemente su vida sexual.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! La verdad que ni yo entiendo de donde sale esta inspiración para terminar dos historias en una misma semana, pero de todos modos eso no quita que esté muy contenta por compartir otro de mis delirios Supercorp.

¿Qué puedo decir? En realidad esta historia lleva meses en mis archivos. Es la primera que inicié, pero me costaba tanto encontrar las palabras que fui escribiéndola muy lento. Y bueno, esta semana logré encontrar la inspiración suficiente como para concluirla.

Hace poco leí un par de historias con Diana incluida y me gustó la dinámica, y aunque no lo tuviese planeado de entrada para esta voy a considerar esto como un inicio. Creo que pronto voy a escribir otra donde de verdad intervenga.

 **Ahora sí, voy a explicar un poco el título y demás:** curiosamente la canción que me sirvió como gran parte de inspiración para la historia fue "Downtown" de J Balvin, y si lee un poquito la letra "downtown" es un juego de palabras. Traducido normalmente se entiende como "centro de la ciudad", pero en el contexto de la canción habla… bueno, de otro" centro" (guiño guiño). De ahí que Kara se ría cuando Lena lo menciona.

Sinceramente no quedé del todo conforme, pero ya que al fin logré terminarlo no veía nada de malo en subirlo.

Desde ya muchas gracias por sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, ideas o lo que sea que quieran decir. Y tambien gracias si agregan la historia a sus favoritos o me siguen para futuros trabajos.

Y no viene al caso, pero **ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte Lost in Japan**.

Nos leemos.

 **Atte. Anitikis**


End file.
